Oh Phobias!
by Kia-B
Summary: He had no clue he feared something so trivial until she told him - in front of everyone. Therefore, it was her fault that it led to something more.
1. Philophobia

Oh Phobias!

**Author Note: So, I needed to write something humorous and if you read The Day His Heart Stopped you'll be like "Yup, Yup". Nothing major, hope you like it. **

.

Chapter 1: Philophobia

.

Honestly, the situations he managed to get himself were so...

Naruto.

It was the idiot blond that always pulled him into things the Uchiha otherwise wouldn't find himself in to begin with.

Today, he was pulled into going for pizza with the "gang." Sasuke scoffed at the word whenever Naruto used it. The people that circled the table weren't his friends, he only knew their names by the things he associated them with. The only persons name he even took the time to learn were Naruto and Sakura.

"It'll be fun!" Naruto laughed holding the little container that the packed seasonings came in. "Come on! Just write a random question!" He put his question in.

Sakura sighed, though secretly excited to play. "How does it work?"

Naruto chuckled. "Okay, it's like Truth or Dare without free will! You spin the bottle and pull a question." He grinned. "If... If you don't answer it then... Well, you have to pay for Chouji's meal." He sent The Fat Ass an apologetic grin.

The Blond Stick stood up. "He isn't that fa-"

Lord Lazy Shit grabbed her wrist. "Sit," He was just as uninterested as the Uchiha, even more so he had fallen asleep at the table.

Sasuke folded his arms, scowling at the whole idea. Against his unspoken wishes the group of randoms agreed. The Mutt spun and it landed on the The Fat Ass. "Chouji, What are you afraid of?" He chuckled slyly to Naruto. "We know it's not the buffet line."

While the table laugh, Sasuke merely smirked. Sakura snatched the ketchup bottle. "My turn," She batted her eyelashes towards the stoic male. Spinning the bottle, everyone's eyes followed and instead of stopping at Sasuke, it was just short three inches and ended at a cheesing Uzumaki.

He almost hugged someone. He took the time to scope out the randoms. Beside him was Sakura, The Blonde Stick, Lord Lazy Shit, The Fat Ass, The Mutt, Bug Boy... He stopped on the new face. She was watching Naruto wipe mustard off his face. Apparently, he tried kissing Sakura. He hadn't realized he was staring, simply trying to figure out a name for her, until she glanced at him as did everyone. It was his turn, "I'm not playing." Her eyes were almost...

Ghost Eyed Girl. Got it.

The randoms groaned trying to encourage him to play though not GEG, her eyes were on The Dobe. Only after Naruto offer to pay for his meal, he agreed. He leaned forward sending a small prayer to a higher power, hoping it didn't land on a girl.

They somehow managed to annoy him more than Naruto.

Unfortunately, his prayer was unheard when it stopped at the Ghost Eyed Girl. She was in mid-sip of her soda when she noticed it landed on her. The group laughed at her beet red face which only caused her to reddened more. Sasuke picked a slip of paper and frowned at it. "This is stupid."

"Read it!" Naruto laughed.

GEG clutched her cup and kept her eyes on the melting ice. He noticed her hair was pinned to the top of her head in a bun, while some hair framed her face. She was painfully shy. No wonder he never noticed her. He let out a sigh. "Name my fear."

She squeaked. "I..." She shook her head. "I c-can't... I don't know." Her eyes refused his and took to looking at her unfinished pizza.

The Mutt patted her back. "Oi, come on, Hinata. Just guess, I don't think you have enough money to pay for Chouji." She looked around the table and eyes landed on Sasuke.

Sasuke watched GEG. Her eyes happened to be lilac not colorless like he thought. "Hurry up." He commanded ignoring the males glaring at him.

She wasn't a child. Why were they so protective of her? Naruto slung a arm around the stoic teenager. "He won't bite 'cha!" He looked at his friend. "At least, I don't think he will!"

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

She took a deep breath. "Umm... P-philophobia," she brought trembling eyes to dark, onyx ones. "I-it's the fear of l-love."

The table made "Oo!" noises and Sakura nodded as if it was the right answer to life. His body stiffened for a moment before he settled on, "Whatever," The table erupted in friendly laughter then the game continued.

How dare she? She didn't even know him.

.

At this point, everyone was full and paid for now they were just talking. GEG quietly announced she was leaving, yet everyone was busy chattering, so she informed Bug boy, who nodded.

She stood and caught his eye, not the first time tonight, he was glaring at her all night. She blushed and headed out the door. He stood telling Naruto he had to pee so he wouldn't be questioned.

He followed GEG out the door. Cool summer air blew through his ruffled raven hair. He saw her leaning against the wall. "You." He called.

Lilac eyes looked at him. "Uchiha-san... I'm sorry if I... Offended you." He stopped just a foot from her. Being almost a head taller than her, he put a hand on the wall behind her and bent until they were eye level.

"Philophobia, huh?" He smirked at her face. "If that's so then you have Athazagoraphobia."

The fear of forgetting, being forgotten, ignored or replaced.

She looked down having her mouth form a small circle. "Oh... M-maybe..."

He chuckled, taking her chin in his hand. "I don't fear love but all the girls around here don't know the difference between love and obsessed." He took some sort of interest in the color of her eyes. "I have no use for it."

Her face heated under his fingers. "T-That's too b-bad." She hadn't met anyone who looked at something with such intensity.

He let her go. "How is that bad?"

She swallowed. "L-Love aside from hate, is the s-strongest emotion a p-person can have," she wrung her hand, looking behind him with a far off look. "The love f-from a mother could lift a car... O-or it could be so strong it-"

"You read too many romance novels." He cut off.

She smiled at her feet before slowly looking up at him. "You may be right, Uch-"

"Sasuke." He corrected.

She nodded. "Hinata."

He stepped closer to her. "Hinata, alright." He guessed it was better than GEG. He smirked even more when her hands went to his chest only to give them room. "You didn't tell me how it is bad for me."

She couldn't break eye contact with the strange Uchiha. "O-oh," She silently cursed herself for standing against the wall. She was literary between Sasuke's rock hard chest and a hard place. Slowly she formed the words. "Someone may need your l-love one day."

He glanced down at her hands before simply placing his larger ones on hers. "Congratulations, Hinata. You will not be forgotten." Her hands fell in embarrassment and he closed the space.

She turned before his lips touch hers, instead they rested on her cheek. "T-thank you, Sasuke-san." She moved to head to her ride. His hands lingered in hers before she moved them away.

He stood there watching her get in the car and drive off. A hand clasped onto his shoulder. "Dude, you missed it! Kiba drank a whole bottle of hot sauce! He spit all over Ino!" The blond watched his friend still looking down the road. "She's gone man." Naruto grinned before returning inside.

He sighed. "Yeah," He held down his smirk. He wouldn't admit out loud that he subconsciously burned her name in his mind. "Hinata."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Yay, Something sweet! Okay... So, yay or nay? Tell me please!**


	2. Philematophobia pt1

**.Oh Phobias!**

**Author Note: I'm back by popular demand! **

Chapter 2: Philematophobia (Part 1)

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke felt like a higher power was either throwing him a bone, which he hoped...or setting him up for failure but either way it included the mousey girl from last night.

He actually agreed to go to the beach with The Dobe, but he did not agree on carpooling. He already didn't know these randoms and now he was forced to ride out of town to the beach with them.

It was a two hour drive, not too long but enough for him to want to commit homicide.

They were currently piled in The Mutt's SUV. The Mutt was driving, The Blonde Stick begged to ride in the middle, while Lord Lazy Shit took window seat.

In the back seat was Sakura, Naruto, King Fat Ass, seeing as Sasuke liked to switch it up. In the further back seat were Hinata, himself and Bug Boy.

He was a random but an accepted one.

Hinata sat in between the two stoic boys. Sasuke noticed she sat more to BB's side as if she was afraid he would burn her.

"Everyone here," The Mutt yelled. There were a variety of responses. "Here we go!" He pulled off.

Naruto sat on his legs. "Let's play a game, ne?"

They groaned at him. "Can't you just shut up?" The Blonde Stick looked back as everyone agreed.

The blond pouted and sat down. "Will you play with me, Sakura-chan?" She was about to respond until The Mutt smirked in the mirror.

"Hey, keep all ugly parts to yourself. I just cleaned this." They laughed at the teens.

Sakura groaned at him. "Oh, Kiba we all know you don't clean or get any girls."

Ino laughed while ruffling his hair. "I better not get fleas, Dog boy."

Sasuke looked over to see BB staring out the window and Hinata was engrossed in the merriment of her friends. "Hey," He saw her body stiffen before looking nervously at him. "I'm not going to kill you."

She blushed. "C-comforting."

He smirked and looked at the window as trees rushed by. Naruto was looking through the seat like some type of stalker-ninja. "You'll play with me, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke frowned. "Go die."

Naruto whined. "Whose dick got stuck up your ass? Oro-Sensei's?" The car erupted in laughter, Lord Lazy Shit, even Bug Boy chuckled. Glancing over, he saw the meek Hinata giggling under those little hands.

He let his eyes go back to normal, "Narut-" He growled.

"I-I'll play with you, Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled. If they kept this up there will be a fight.

His smile widened. "Hinata! Okay! Let's play I spy!" She nodded. He chuckled lightly. "I spy... Something green and tall!"

She blinked. "T-trees?"

"Yes!"

Sasuke groaned. "Would you shut the fu-" He was cut off as The Mutt turned a sharp corner sending everyone to the left.

"Sorry!" Sasuke looked down at Hinata's head pressed to his chest. Naruto was crying because he knocked his head against the window. "Keep on your seat belt, idiot!"

Hinata was still in place. He felt her hands push against his body only to feel a snag. She gave a quiet yelp. "M-My hair..."

He saw the knot of hair stuck on his jacket. "Move up slowly," He coached as he pulled the zipper down and she did only to be tangled worst. "Ah, shit." He muttered.

"S-Sasuke..." He paused hearing her whisper his name made his chest clench. He had to admit this was not the best position to be stuck in. If anyone looked back-

"What? Where'd Hinata go!" Kiba growled.

The timid girl yanked her head up as everyone turned around. Sasuke looked at his zipper with a knot of navy hair. She lifted a shaky hand. "I'm h-here..." She squeaked.

After they went back to be being the randoms. She winced hard. He decided to be considerate. "Does it hurt?"

Her eyes widened as if he grew another head then pointed to the knot of hair still lodged in his jacket. "Y-Yes..." She whimpered.

He took off the jacket revealing a plain black shirt. He pulled her head over enough for him to run comforting fingers in her hair. "A little better?" He muttered.

He saw in one of her large opal eyes that a lone tear was about to spill over. He reached up to brush it away. "I'm...sorry." He whispered to her.

A nervous smile broke out on her features. "T-Thank you," She turned away with a warm blush. He watched her for another moment.

"Hinata..." He muttered softly hoping his baritone voice wouldn't catch any attention.

Much to her dismay, the road was a mess and the truck was shaking causing her arm to constantly brush against his. She looked over at him, his dark eyes watched her intensely like last night...

When he tried kissing her.

The thought of it made her cheeks burn. She felt microscopic under his glaze. "Y-yeah..."

The sound of her heart was enough to wake Shikamaru up. "Are you okay?" His hand rested on her knee. So much of her wanted to switch seats with Sakura so she could be next to the hyperactive blond. "You sure?" He muttered in her ear.

She nodded quickly. "I a-am."

This was Uchiha Sasuke, she heard many rumors of him treating girls like nonexistent factors. Yet, here he was staring into her soul.

She did read too many romance novels.

A smile extended at the memory. A dark brow rose curiously. In that moment, she couldn't help but think of him as a character now. Never a villain but never the hero. The boy with a troubled past.

The truck rocked again, she opened her mouth to speak. "Sasuke-kuun!" She almost jumped out the when Sakura called his name. "Tell Naruto his skull isn't bleeding."

"Diamond can't cut through his skull," He sighed pulling away, leaning his own throbbing head against the seats clamping his eyes closed. "Try to sleep some of that stupid off. Maybe you'll fall into a coma."

Naruto was about to turn around to yell until Sakura pulled his mop of blond to her shoulder. "Just take a nap, gee."

Hinata watched them, only feeling her heart clench, she followed Sasuke's example. Closing her eyes, she just hoped they would have a good time. Soon sleep took her away.

.

Something nudged at her. "Hey, Hinata." Opening opal eyes, she looked at pale male hands that didn't belong to her. She pulled away, seeing she had fallen asleep on his shoulder a dark blush covered her face.

"I'm so-"

"We're here!" The Mutt announced.

The Uchiha smirked. "You owe me." Her eyes widen as everyone filed out, Sasuke got out of the cramped vehicle. He saw the girls dragging Hinata away.

"I saw that," Bug boy stood beside him. Sasuke glanced over as he adjusted glasses.

"Hn." He grunted before following the boys downhill. This will be an interesting summer, he mused.

.

.

**Author Note: Since I am stressing myself out on the next chapter of The Day His Heart Stopped, I decided with all that love you gave me I'll update early! This is a part one of Philematophobia which is Fear of Kissing.**


	3. Philematophobia pt2

Oh Phobias!

**Author Note: You guys rock. Beautiful little creatures, the whole lot of ya!**

Chapter 3: Philematophobia (part 2)

.

.

.

Sasuke wasn't for horseplay, he was seventeen not seven. So when The Mutt and Naruto asked him to play Flag Football, he declined.

That was until The Mutt opened his big, drooling mouth. "You're just one of those pretty boys," He grinned, pointing the football exactly five inches from the Uchiha's face - his personal space. "Scared to get his prefect gelled hair messy."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "I don't own gel." Somehow that was the only part that offended him. "It seems you want to get beat in front of the girls."

Naruto grinned happily. "Oh boy, Sasuke! It's just like old times."

Onyx eyes clashed with cobalt ones. "I won then too." It wasn't a hidden fact that Uchiha Sasuke enjoyed competition, it was something about the look on the losers face...

The boys glared at each other and prepared themselves.

.

Despite popular belief and whatever Sasuke thought, Ino wasn't an idiot. That little...something that was giving Hinata that look - a different look from the dazed look she reserved for the other blond, was tall, dark and handsome.

While in the car, she looked back to check on everyone. Kiba was focused, surprisingly. Shikamaru, by no surprise, asleep. Chouji was eating some chips. Sakura...was sleeping quite soundly under Naruto's arm. Shino was reading.

That's when she saw a teary eyed Hinata getting a head massage from the ever so stoic Sasuke Uchiha. She almost jumped out of her seat in excitement.

She would get over that silly crush for a boy that cared for her best friend. She turned in her seat with a contented smile.

Now, the raven haired girl was standing in the mirror staring at her bathing suit. Nothing fancy, just a plum two-piece. "What's wrong?" She walked over to her, concerned with the girl's frown.

She looked at the blonde almost helplessly. "It's r-revealing!"

Sakura, who stood beside her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I have a sheer dress, you want it?"

She nodded quickly causing Ino to pout. "Your body is bangin'!"

Sakura scoffed and hugged the meeker girl. "Ino, those are wolves out there! Besides not everyone wants to expose their bodies."

Turquoise eyes narrowed. "I don't see your problem. You're body is as flat as your personality."

Hinata quickly stepped between the girls. "G-Guys, please. N-No fighting!" She took their hands. "Let's have a g-good day, ne?"

After giving each other deep scowls, the reluctantly agreed.

.

Opal eyes saw Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru all laying on a large sheet. Ino was resting her head on Chouji's stomach, Shikamaru was resting his head on her legs. A smile pulled gracefully over her lips. They were nothing short of a family.

Sakura and Naruto were building a sand castle to which Sasuke "accidentally" pushed Naruto face first in.

Shino found shade under a umbrella to read and Kiba looked much like a lost puppy without his own pet, Akamaru. She told them she was going for a walk but couldn't help but stick her feet in the water.

Cool wind blew through her hair as she watched the bright blue waves crash on each other. "HINATA!" She turned only to be picked up by Naruto.

Her face was blood red. He laughed at her horror stricken face. "I got cha', huh?"

Before she had time to reply all the others, even Shino were in the water. Her smile widened more. "You d-did."

He shook his sand filled hair. "Ugh, that bastard."

"You should be careful, dobe." He crossed his arms with a smirk. "Anymore sand in your empty head, you'll be a full idiot."

Naruto frowned. "I see the crabs have gotten to you, teme."

Hinata watched as both boys glare daggers in the other's skull. "B-Boys..." She tried.

Naruto huffed. "Whatever," He saw Ino kicked Shikamaru telling him to enjoy the party. "Why doesn't anyone talk about him!? He's a lazy shit."

Sakura splashed through the water to them. "Yeah, but he's smart."

"And you're just a shit." Kiba added.

Sasuke watched in the up most amusement at Naruto. The randoms seemed to all have a similar feeling towards The Dobe, all but one. "I don't think s-so." Hinata blushed.

Naruto laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder. "That's why I like her, than-"

The Mutt rolled his eyes. "She sees the light in everyone," He motioned to Sasuke with a lazy thumb. "Probably even The Ice Asshole."

Sasuke grinned. What a fitting name? Her eyes locked in with his and that cursed feeling behind his rib came back. Coughing, "Stupid dry air." There had to be a reason, a logical reason.

Dark feminine brows dipped, "Sasuke-san?" She reached out at the coughing boy.

Actually, somewhere between trying to cough, because Uchiha Sasuke never faked something, he actually started coughing and the warm hand on his skin...

"Oh Saaaaasuke-kun!" He winced inwardly before realizing that the hand, that sneaky little hand belonged to the pinkette. "Please! Please, are you okay?"

He snatched away, taking a deep breath. He turned to scowl at her. "Sakura," He hissed. Gleaming emerald eyes watched him in anticipation. "For that, you get a name."

Almost visibly, clouds formed around Cotton Creep, Pink Thing... His eyes narrowed. "The Pink Worm." He growled walking on shore.

"No! Sasuke!" Her voice fading with every splash it took to get to shore. He plopped, rather uncharacteristically on the sandy beach towel. His eyebrows seemed to be in a state of decline, no matter of massaging them was-

"S-Sasuke-san?" A familiar voice broke his angered features. With a slight turn, though he was thrilled but not willing to show it, he saw Hinata standing beside him.

Against the sun, her thin dress did nothing to hide the pattern of her bathing suit. As much as he wanted to stare at her curves, he knew any longer and he'll ruin the comfort - if there was any, that she had with him.

Coming back to reality. "Yeah," He was surprised how raspy his voice was.

She gave a weary smile. "H-here," She handed him a bottle of water. "I... I hope you're o-okay?"

He took the bottle but in his mind, she just awarded him with a trophy. He opened it, "Thanks. Care to join?" He watched her eyes widened before lowering herself.

She watched happily as Naruto and Sakura played with Kiba and Ino. Really she tried ignoring the burning onyx eyes, but that same intensity scared and drew her. "Fun r-right?"

"That," He propped his elbows on his knees, looking at the randoms then back to her. "That's too much energy."

She giggled lightly. "You sound like Shikamaru," He scoffed watching as The Pink Turd climbed on The Dobe's back. They both fell in the water. Not missing the longing sigh that escaped her lips he wondered just how long she liked The Dobe.

"Do you want to...do that?" He struggled to say.

Opal eyes caught his. "Oh, I... N-No."

A smirk formed. "Are you scared?" He leaned forward. "The Dobe hasn't died yet, it's safe."

Her face ignited as his face moved closer and she had to admit, against what her mind wanted, Sasuke was handsome. Out of instinct, she moved back. "S-Sasuke!" She placed a hand at his chest.

Thank the High Heavens he had on a shirt. He glanced down at her hands. "Oi, Hinata-chan," He watched her eyes widened.

Her arm trembled to hold herself up and he was moving closer at a pace that made her heart halt. "Sa..." She trailed off seeing his eyes staring intently at her lips.

Once he looked up into those opal eyes, those soft eyes. He saw it, clear as Naruto being undoubtedly an idiot. She was scared. After mentally sighing, he reacted as he seen in a movie.

Romantic or not, he wouldn't share. He started tickling her. It seemed she was so surprised and ticklish her body jumped causing their skulls to collide.

They both let out a very unlikely yelp. Sasuke seemed to have recovered first, or at least tried. He watched Hinata opened her cupped hands. "O-ouch!" He saw the dark red bruise and was positive he had a matching one.

The throbbing on his forehead was unreal. He and Naruto head butting each other and it still didn't hurt this much. Her eyes started to watered and he feared he made her cry again for the second time.

A smile splashed on her face before dainty hands came to her lips to cover the laugh. He frowned through the pain, "What?"

That seemed to trigger a fit of giggles. She leaned forward to clutch her stomach. He was still confused. She took a deep breath. "Y-you keep hurting me." She explained through laughs.

"You're laughing about it." He grumbled. "I'm sorry." That funny feeling came back seeing her this happy.

She shook her head. "I... I'm sorry." She smiled at the bruised boy. "Y-your head..." She reached up to touch the forming knot.

He grabbed her wrist lightly, bringing it down. Her eyes were glued to his. He brushed her knuckles. "Hinata..."

She felt him lean forward, without much thought she turned away. Thankfully this time his lips didn't reach her skin. "I'm s-sorry..." She whispered still in his hold. "I c-can't," She looked over at him cautiously. "I..."

"I know," Those damn onyx eyes were like razors. "You're scared." He loosened his grip until she was holding her own wrist.

She looked at her knees. "HINATA-CHAN!" Her head snapped up towards Ino. "Come in! It's perfect."

She glanced over at the Uchiha, who took to laying on his back with his eyes closed. "You can go." He said, opening one eye.

She blushed and scurried away. He groaned and rolled over. "Well, Well someone likes someone else!" He groaned louder at the voice.

Naruto plopped down. "You like her?"

He didn't respond but he didn't have to. Even as dense as Naruto was, he knew when his best friend liked someone. He put a comforting hand on the brooding teenager's back.

A long, much needed sigh came out when he finally felt the blond leave. Silently to himself, almost breathlessly, "Yeah."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Part 2 or 3! I'm just going with the flow, I hope. **


	4. Philematophobia pt3

Oh Phobias!

**Author Note: Last Part of Philematophobia, thank you for all the reviews it means a lot to me. Now, enjoy my pretty little flower. Yes, you.**

Chapter 4: Philematophobia (part 3)

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno had a few bad habits, for example she grinded her teeth while in deep thought, cracked her knuckles under pressure, or even bit her nails to the nubs when she was really scared but the ever so popular one had to be clinging to Sasuke. Not on purpose, just by...habit. She noticed it a few years ago, so had he.

They were best friends, he knew her name, that was a big deal. She knew it was unhealthy and they discussed this, it didn't change the fact that he was simply her bad habit.

It got progressively worst as Hinata came into the picture. The little doll didn't know about the disturbance she was causing her, Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura was shocked to hear Hinata had a painfully evident crush on the dense blond, since she, herself had a rather odd infatuation with him also.

But between rejecting Naruto, her crush, for Hinata's sake and being rejected by a boy who she really only wanted to be friends with... She hadn't had any 'Sakura Time' and while she was thought to be head over heels for Sasuke, she didn't miss that look he gave Hinata.

No, it was hard to miss.

It surprised her again that the two raven haired teens took a liking to each other. She held her can of strawberry soda. It was another bad habit, she hated strawberries but...having naturally pink hair, it was expected.

Naruto liked it.

Raising it to her cherry flavored lips, another bad habit, she looked at the distracted young Uchiha. "You like her, right?"

Onyx eyes clashed with emerald gems, they weren't hard as they are when the other "randoms" are around or when she was acting lovesick. They were allowed pent up emotions out. He could tolerate her like this, "Yes."

A smile formed. "I'm happy for you, Sasuke."

He nodded knowing she was being truthful. "Where's The Dobe?" He didn't miss the blush she tried suppressing.

"He is playing with the guys," Bringing down the can. "Are you worried?"

She didn't have to elaborate because he knew, they connected. She was a sister to him. "Yeah."

She reached over, placing a very much reassuring hand on his shoulder. "She's starting to like you," she winked. "Just keep being a nice guy."

He would have placed his hand on hers if the randoms weren't lurking. "I wi-"

He was cut off by, "SAKURA, SAKURA-CHAAAN!" Naruto waved over to them excitingly. Sasuke groaned when he walked over, Sakura would start her actin-

She gripped his forearm. "Can't you see me and Saaasuke-kun having a conversation? What do you want?" She growled.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha then to the pinkette. "The girls need you."

She sneered. "Fine, bye Sasuke-kun!" She blew a kiss. When Naruto turned to face him yelling about how much of a bastard he was, she mouthed an apology. He accepted it, he knew how hard it was to break habits.

.

Night had fallen and the moon was just as full was the teenagers. They sat around the campfire, courtesy of Kiba, and listened to ghost stories, courtesy of... Shino.

They were actually vivid, even the nonchalant Sasuke and Shikamaru flinched a few times. "-The basement, eerie and cold..." He mentioned sitting perfectly still with his shades still on.

Sasuke looked over at the trembling randoms. Naruto was hiding behind his seat through parted fingers. Sakura... She always earned her name back, was viciously biting her nails. The Blonde Stick was gripping Lord Lazy Shit and McFatty like a lifeline. The Mutt looked pale and nauseated. Then there was Hinata, who was shivering with her hands violently wringing each other.

At some point, she excused herself. Sasuke didn't need excuses and threw anyone a look that dared them to question him, but after ones IQ drops in the single digits...

"Hey teme, where are you going?" Naruto asked, not catching the hint.

He didn't reply because the dumbass knew exactly where he was going. The Uchiha walked down the poorly lit pathway until he saw the parking lot. Against The Mutt's truck, Hinata had her head down. Sasuke didn't know much about horror movies...or girls, but he knew being away from the group was dangerous.

"Hinata." He voiced.

She seemed to have known he was going to follow her because she looked at him softly. He froze for a moment, "S-Sasuke." Breaking out of the daze, he continued his walk to her.

"Were you scared?" He asked softly, wanting to take her hand but refused.

Uchiha Sasuke was not the romantic.

She shook her head. "N-No... He's t-told me t-that story before." Her gaze stayed on the warm cemented floor. She enjoyed the feeling of it against her bare feet. "I..." She trailed off quietly.

Hinata learned a few things about Sasuke in these two days. One, he was determined in everything he sets his mind to. Two, he can be kind. Three, he apparently knew nothing of personal space. "You what?" He stood no more two inches away.

"I was j-just... I was thinking." She finally got the words out.

One of his dark brows rose ever so slightly. "Oh, about what?" He felt her hands against his chest and took a comforting step back.

She shook her head again. Sasuke could only assume she wanted fo give herself brain damage. "S-Stupid things."

"I'm stupid?"

A dark red blush covered her cheeks. "N-No! I..." Then her eyes narrowed and lips poked out. "I n-never said I was t-thinking about you?" Cutest thing he ever seen, he would admit if he was a soft guy like Naruto or Chouji, of course.

"You didn't really deny it." He didn't miss a beat. She took a strand of her hair before tugging on it lightly. "I've...thought about you," His face lost the smirk, showing he was serious. That same intensity returned when his brows dipped. "Non-stop."

She covered her eyes and took a deep breath. "S-Stop it." She whispered. "I'm not s-some fangirl."

"Thank the Heavens." He gave a sigh before crossing his arms. "That'll be annoying."

She swallowed. "I-"

She was cut off as he bent to eye level. "Ask me to guess your fear, Hinata." His hands came to either side of her head. Opal eyes widened at his invasion. "Go on."

She looked down suddenly feeling the warmth she once enjoyed be replaced by a chill. Goosebumps quickly covered her body. "G-guess..."

He watched her quivering lips. "You already know, don't you?" He traced her jawline. If Hinata was being honest with herself, which she was not, then she'll admit everything about this boy was tempting. The way his eyes seemed to lock hers in a memorizing trance, or the way he said her name and even the way he wasn't afraid to be just breaths away.

"Ano..." She couldn't even form words. He watched her like she was the only thing on earth, like it was his job. It scared her.

He touched her like she would break. Barely grazing her skin, it was there yet not at all. That scared her. "Don't you?"

She nodded, just slightly. He sighed resting his forehead against hers. "The randoms will be coming for us soon." She decided to relax against his forehead. Hands came up to his shoulders, curling just a little. "Don't rush yourself, kid." He chuckled lightly before pulling away.

Her eyes snapped open at the usually stoic boy. She was searching, "I'm not upset." He brushed her chin with his thumb softly. "Little Miss Philematophobia"

She blushed brightly as he turned to go back to the group. Watching his retreating form, she power walked to catch up. "Sasuke! S-Sa-" She grabbed his wrist tightly enough for him to turn away.

"Hina-" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He watched her next move with jittery excitement. She pushed herself on her tip-toes before laying an innocent kiss on his...

...cheek.

Knowing that's not what he had in mind, she blushed brightly and hid her burning face in his chest. She wasn't mistaken by the rapid heartbeat in his chest.

He was glad her face was covered and it was dark so she nor anyone else could see the pink brush his cheeks.

Feeling what felt like lips on the top of her head, she clutched the fabric of his shirt and smiled happily at his next two honest words, "Thank you."

Uchiha Sasuke might be a romantic.

.

The ride back home was a quiet one. Everyone was either asleep or trying to keep Kiba from falling asleep at the wheel.

Ino was chatting with him about random things he genuinely seemed interested in. Shikamaru was long asleep. Chouji was finishing his last bag chips. Sakura took window seat and let Naruto sleep on her lap. Shino...who knew behind those shades.

Sasuke watched the meek girl trace his hand lightly. A relaxed smirk was etched on his features. "Are you reading my palm?"

She let out a quiet giggle. "No," She looked up through thick lashes. "I just... I l-like your hands." She whispered pressing their hands together.

Onyx eyes peered at her before taking his hand away and replacing it around her shoulder. "Go to sleep, Hinata."

She didn't argue, instead placing her head on his chest. Just as her eyes drooped, large warm hands took her empty ones. A smile reached her lips.

Uchiha Sasuke was a romantic.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Nothing too outrageous for our little Hinata. Is Sasuke too OOC? But I mean, does it matter? I don't know... Let me know, okay? **


	5. Atychiphobia pt1

Oh Phobias!

**Author Note: I really want to thank everyone that reviewed. It means so much to me! **

Chapter 5: Atychiphobia (Part One)

Fear of failure

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't some lovesick idiot like his blond friend. No. He knew a kiss on the cheek and a close ride home didn't necessarily mean they were official.

But shit, did she have to let him know that in front of everyone AGAIN?

It was that Blond Barbie that caused his ultimate public humiliation. Poking her salad with a fork, "So, what's the deal between you two?" She pointed back and forth to them with the utensil.

Sasuke was confident, chest swelling with pride. He absently picked up a fry, glancing at the blushing raven haired girl. "She's my girlfriend."

The table erupted in things ranging from "Awh!" to "What in THE fuck?" courtesy of The Mutt, even the Bug Master muttered an "I knew it."

Her head snapped towards him with a face he wasn't accustomed to. "N-No!" She put up defensive hands. "We a-are not!" Honestly, if it weren't for the bright blush on her face then she would have looked pissed off. Without another word, she excused herself and left.

Suddenly his food taste like sand and cardboard.

The randoms pretended nothing just happened, to his pleasure. All but one, Naruto silently walked beside him and bent to pick up something. "Hey, Sasuke. Sorry man, you dropped your face." He busted into a fit of laughter.

Sakura grabbed the blond by the ear. "You're embarrassing us, idiot!" Fearing that the Uchiha would blow up, she never seen him so shell shock.

Sasuke took his barely attached ego and left. He should have gone after her, yet his body was frozen. He didn't even process what Naruto said but had he, the blond would have been dead.

He needed to vent.

.

Uchiha Itachi wasn't a certified therapist but he was a full-time big brother so when Sasuke came in the house with a cloud of black looming over his head, he knew it had to be the Hyuuga girl.

Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of the boys, watched her youngest all but melt onto the seat. She looked up at Itachi. He gave a curt nod. She and her cup of tea shot out of the room.

They sat in silence for five minutes until the overly dramatic sighing commenced. Itachi looked up. "Is something bothering you?"

There was a gruff sound. "No." Another sigh left his lips.

"Hinata rejected you in public?" Again? He guessed causing his baby brother eyes to rise. These were the childish moments he liked to think Itachi was magic. Fucking unicorn, his brother.

"Yes." Muttering, he sat up straight never knowing his majestic brother just got the message from Naruto telling him what happened before he came in.

Uchiha Itachi could be called a number of things: a genius, a prodigy...unicorn, but when it came to women... He was just as lost as his baby brother. "Try apologizing," he saw on a movie.

Uchihas weren't great talkers...but they refused to fail.

Sasuke frowned. "For what? I didn't do anything."

Quietly, Mikoto came in with an empty cup of tea. "Maybe that's your problem."

.

Hanabi Hyuuga usually minded her own business, honestly...unless of course it involves her shy sister. So when Hinata stormed in the house, Hanabi could tell from her spot of the couch that the eldest girl was upset therefore it was time to be nosey.

"Hinata," She called nervously hearing the door slam. "What's wrong?" She pushed open the door, only to find her sister face down in her bed. "Boy problems?"

There was a weak grunt.

Hanabi climbed on the bed while rubbing a comforting hand on her back. "Naruto?"

Hinata sighed. Sitting up, she clutched her stuffed panda. "N-No..."

Hanabi wrinkled her nose. "Not Naruto? Who!" It was a surprise to hear that someone had managed to ruffle her sister's feathers, let alone was a boy.

A flush rolled over the girl's face. "Ano..." She poked her index fingers together habitually. "S-Sasuke..." Her younger sister's eyes doubled in size. "Sasuke Uchiha." She repeated.

"Uchiha FUCKING Sasuke?" Hanabi punched her in the arm. "As in the hottie with the 'make you melt' body?"

Hinata grimaced not only at her sister's foul language but just at her reaction. Was Hanabi a fan girl to Sasuke?

Hanabi fanned herself. "You must spill!" And so, she did. From the Pizza thing to the Girlfriend thing. "Wait - wait, the Sasuke Uchiha claimed you as his girlfriend?"

She nodded angrily until Hanabi hit her again. "Dammit! Hinata, why did you deny it!?"

She looked down from her sister's scornful eyes to the blue chipping nail polish on her toes. There was a long silence, "He is..." She shrugged hopelessly.

Why didn't she just accept it? No. She wasn't property. If he wanted to be her...boyfriend then he should've asked. Didn't she deserve that much?

Her first boyfriend, no less.

"He is...not very..." She tried again. Hanabi was slouching with her elbows placed her knees. Her eyes were burning Hinata's skin. "He's...a lot to handle."

And he was.

Hanabi smacked her teeth. "Have you seen him? Of course," she kicked her feet off the bed. "But... I guess he couldn't be too bad." She tapped her chin thoughtfully before tilting her head to the eldest sister. "You like him."

Hinata just looked away. Hanabi took that as the ending on the conversation before her sister got too into her emotions. Hinata listened to the door close with her sister leaving behind it.

Releasing a groan, "...I do."

.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a quitter. He did NOT fail. It wasn't in his nature to give up. Once he saw something he wanted, he went after it.

He was determined.

That was the reason why he sitting in his car, hands clutching on the steering wheels leaving him with white knuckles. Jaw clenched and eyes focused. "You are an Uchiha, dammit." He coached himself.

Onyx eyes rose to the small building that had in big, bubbly letters: Sweet Treats.

Sakura informed him that Hinata worked here, but it was Naruto that suggested he goes into the shop and ask her out. He would... He could... He should...

But something was strapping his body to the seat. Restricting him from getting out. Its tight grip held him in this same angry position for thirty minutes. "I can do this," He gritted out. Hopelessly bring his hands to his face. "I..."

Maybe it was time to come to terms... He... "I...can't." He sighed. He wanted to scream if it wasn't for this damn-

He looked down seeing the seat belt crossed over his chest and waist. "Oh." He hooked himself feeling strangely embarrassed. Running a nervous hand through his hair, he opened the door.

Walking inside the small shop, he was hit with the nauseating aroma of sweet...treats. The shop was fairly empty for it to be summer, he supposed because it was SO hot. Behind the counter stood the long haired girl currently looking down at something on the counter.

Cool as he could, he walked up to her. "Hey." He spoke.

Her body stiffened for a moment before slowly relaxing. Opal eyes blinked owlishly, "S-Sasuke-san... Welcome..?" She said almost as if it was a question.

Never had she been embarrass to wear her uniform, the hot pink shirt and neon green pants with the shop's logo on the checkered visor, until right now.

She watched in a simple horror as both corner of his lips curved into a painful smile. This is what happens when a person scowls all the time. "You look - pretty." He spoke through smiling teeth.

A giggle bubbled from her chest. "Please, stop." She placed the back of her hand to her mouth. He sighed letting his face fall. At least she was smiling. "A-ano... Why are you here?"

He scoffed then playfully mocking her, "Why am I here?" he looked at the menu. "For food…of course." He trailed off and grimaced at the desserts names.

"I... I thought you hated s-sweets?"

He glanced down at her from the menu. "Have you been researching me?" He watched her face light up. "No. I hate sweets."

She didn't know whether to take him seriously or not. Biting her lip, "Is... Is this about-"

He sighed. "Yes. Why?"

She really wished the others would come back from break already. His eyes did that thing where they stared into her soul. Those stupid hypnotizing eyes of his made her heart pound. She looked down finding fake interest in her shoes then sighed. "You didn't ask."

"Should I?"

Her eyes widened. The anger that simmered last night flamed up. "Y-Yes!" She hissed just as one of the girls came in. She took one look at her co-worker before silently walking into the back.

He huffed nearly forgetting why he was stuck in his car for thirty minutes aside from the seat belt. "Well, go out with me."

With an upward arch of her brows and curve of her lips, she took off her apron and slung it across her arm. He leaned on the counter waiting for her answer.

"No."

He promptly choked on the "dry air" in his throat.

.

.

.

**Author Note: This is actually Part 1 of 2, stay tune. **


	6. Atychiphobia pt2

Oh Phobias!

Chapter 6: Atychiphobia (Part Two)

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke was accustomed to girls trying to sell their souls to him, seriously. One girl told him that she'll give him her soul. What exactly does one do with a soul? He didn't know but this mousy girl - this never speaking above a whisper, this usually submissive girl.

Rejected him...

Snatched out his soul like some common sucker! While trying not to cough a lung up, he noticed this HEARTBREAKER left him - to die.

Some may think he was apathetic to the highest degree, that he didn't care about life as other humans did... These were also the same people that didn't know he was actually overly-melodramatic.

Clutching the hole where she violently ripped his heart out, he opened his obsidian eyes to a blue eyed girl. "Sir, she's gone."

He knew that. "When does she come back?" Immediately regaining his composer, he stuffed shaky hands in his pockets.

She wrinkled her nose then tapped her chin dramatically. "Umm...is she your girlfriend?" She was a damn witness to his rejection!

Did this girl want him to set the place on fire? Letting his infamous scowl present itself, "No."

She gave a huge smile before placing her hands her hip. "I'm not at liberty to give out that kind of information." She pointed to herself.

Sasuke didn't condone hitting females. He wasn't abusive, but this bubbly cashier made him reconsider. He bit down a growl, "What is this? A cult?" With that he stormed out.

Again, she rejected him again. If it didn't bother him so highly, then it would surely be a turn on.

What did she want? He asked! He didn't even pressure her. Nice guys finish last, which is why Naruto got punched in face by girls.

Sasuke viewed his relationship with The Dobe like one of Zeus and Hades. Yes, Zeus is cool with his light and shit BUT Hades, now his job took skill. The young Uchiha stopped beside his car.

Hades did have to trick that chick into loving him.

Sasuke looked at his reflection. "Heh, Interesting."

.

Opal eyes narrowed at the carry out container. "S-Sasuke..." She trailed off suspiciously.

He grunt while intertwining his fingers allowing his chin to rest on them.

She didn't know what to expect when the determined boy called her last night. He apologized, of course she knew that he had no clue what he did wrong, and asked could they meet at the park.

She couldn't say no. His voice over the phone sounded like what melted chocolate tasted like. So now sitting on a park bench under a Sakura tree, she watched him closely.

"What's in it?" She asked unsure.

He crossed his arms. "Open it." She watched him wearily before opening the small container. A smile spread across her face at the large cinnamon roll.

Her kryptonite.

His secret weapon.

"Its my mother's recipe." He told her. He didn't like desserts, but Hinata did...and his mother's desserts were drool worthy.

She pushed a strand of navy hair behind her ear. "You m-made this?"

Since finding a mythological fruit was out of his spending budget, he begged his mother to bake cinnamon rolls but she only gave him the recipe.

"Well, eat it." He motioned. "It'll get cold." He added as an after thought.

She didn't feel like questioning him so she did... A long moan escaped her icing covered lips. Sasuke fought not to let his mind wonder on the noise. "Do you like it?" He asked, pleased.

She nodded taking another warm piece. It melted over her taste buds sending her to Cloud Nine. He stood and rounded the table to sit next to her. Out of instinct she scooted over. "...I d-do."

He watched her take some more. "Let's talk about us."

Her ears were the first to reddened. "Us?"

He nodded. "You wanted me to ask, I did then you reject me...again."

She brought a finger to her glossy lips. "You're... mean." She looked like an innocent kid. "R-Really mean..."

He leaned over slowly. "I am," He was fascinated with those lilac eyes. She turned to him slowly. He smirked. "I can be nice."

She shook her head. "Y-You'll be miserable."

He nodded then shrugged. This made her tilt her head in confusion. "I'll do it for you." And that would have been nicer if there was any emotion in it, though it still made her heart pound. "You look very...cute today." He traced her jawline with a finger.

A blush soon followed as he leaned closer. She placed a halting hand on his shoulder but it didn't stop him from resting his forehead on hers. "S-Sas..." She whispered.

He felt the grip on his shoulder loosen. "Am I not romantic enough?"

She smiled shyly. "Y-You're mean."

He nodded against her forehead. "You said that." She was at a lost of words, he was staring at her intensely and just a gasp away. "Should I be nicer?"

She watched him with wide eyes as he leaned forward. She let her sticky fingers take the kiss.

Letting out an sigh, "Hinata." He took the offending appendages in his hands, pulling them away from his lips. "Are you really scared of me?"

His brows dipped, not in anger but just confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but paused twice. "N-No, I... I'm not." She whispered softly. "I j-just..."

"Do you think I'll hurt you?"

She took her hand out of his hold then placed them in her lap. "You don't have a r-reason not to."

"I'm human." He replied.

She stood patting her sun dress down. "You should find a nicer girl - or meaner...or I..." She tried off seeing his frown.

"I can't quit," He stood quickly, taking her shoulders. "I refused to fail." _I really don't want to losethis - whatever this is._

She felt his grip tighten, not painfully but... "Or... You're afraid to?" She found the courage to look up. "Do you have Atychiphobia, Sasuke?"

His body froze letting the reality soak in. He huffed, "Yeah, I guess."

She smiled nervously. "I c-can't... I-"

He wrapped his arms around her upper torso. "It doesn't matter if you like me or not," He brushed his lips against the skin of her neck causing her to stiffen. "I will not give up."

Her heart was beating so loud, "S-Sasuke... I f-feel..." A strange pang of pain pressed at her stomach. "L-let me g-go." It was a very familiar, very serious feeling rising quickly at the base of her throat.

"I can't." He stated, pulling her closer.

"I... S-stop it!" She tried pushing away. "I h-have to - P-please, Sasuke!" She cried. If he didn't stop-

"Hinata, stop try-" He was cut off by the sound of vomiting and a warm, wetness on his shirt. Something told him not to look down.

He was never one for orders.

He dropped his hold on the petite girl to see chunks of cinnamon roll and other unknown items on his shirt. She had a face of horror. "I... I'm s-s-so sor-" She was cut off by round two.

Well...

After emptying her stomach on his clothing, she started crying. He didn't know what to do. "Are you finished? You missed my pants."

A deep blush covered her face. "Sorry!" She clutched her stomach not being able to stop the hot tears from running down her scarlet cheeks.

He shook his head not willing to see her cry. "I can't cook. I probably poisoned you."

Her eyes almost tripled in size. "You..." She brought a hand to her mouth feeling round three approaching.

Well, she did miss his shoes.

"Let's get cleaned up." He pressed a comforting hand to her back.

.

Somehow she ended up at the Uchiha's residence, washing her sickly pale face and brushed her disgusting tasting mouth. Mrs. Uchiha was washing her dress and cardigan, but for now she was stuck in Sasuke's sweat pants and shirt.

He was being scolded in the kitchen about trying to poison young girls, by his mother. "You've never cooked in your life, Sasuke!"

"It looked right." He defended himself.

"If you had to cook to save my life-"

"-you'll be dead." He finished. "This is your fault mother."

She scoffed. "How is that!?"

He smirked, leaning against the kitchen island. "Had you just cooked for me the-"

Her dark eyes narrowed. "You must really like her, huh?"

He sighed. "Mother, can my personal life stay that way?"

She pouted. "Fine. I'll go tell Itachi what happened, he's an excellent cook." Before he could protest, she was already gone. He went into the living room then heard Hinata call his name.

"In here." He called back.

She peeped in and he couldn't help but enjoy the way his clothes swallowed her. She padded along the floors and sat beside him on the couch. "They are big." She pulled at the shirt.

He rested his head back. "I am a man." She giggled softly, with one hand still protectively over her unstable stomach. "Sorry - about making you...sick."

She nodded allowing her messy bun to bob along. "It's t-the thought..."

He nodded. "I think when I added those raw eggs to the frosting-"

"W-what?!" She squeaked.

He nodded. "Protein."

She shook her head and ran into the backroom. Yes, it didn't go as planned but she is in his home, with his clothes on, and smiling... It was good enough.

She came back, clutching her abdominal area. "Oo."

He sighed. "Come here," She blinked at him from her side of the couch. "Please." He muttered.

She moved to him. He placed his arm around her shoulder like when they came back from the beach. She drank from her water bottle slowly. "S-Sasuke..." It was barely over a whisper but it made his throat dry.

"Yes."

She giggled sleepily. "Don't cook anymore." She heard the sound of his voice vibrate against his chest.

"You can help me next time."

There was a long pause, he was sure she fell asleep until, "S-sure."

.

She clutched her freshly dried clothes on the way to her house. "I'll wash these and give them back." She was still drowsy from the nap she had, before Sasuke could get into dream mode, Itachi came in and ruined it.

Itachi managed to embarrass them both in two minutes.

He glanced over at her fidgeting. "I have plenty, keep it." He gave a smirk. "Besides you look...cute."

She blushed looking out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet. Pulling up to her house, she looked at him. "Thank you."

He nodded. "No pr-" He was cut off by a kiss on the cheek. Still shy...

"See you later..." She said before running off. He wondered if she even realized she stopped stuttering.

He made sure she got in and mused, "She'll be the death of me."

.

.

.

**Author Note: What fun, huh? "Love" is a lot like vomit, right? **


	7. Enochlophobia pt1

Oh Phobias!

Chapter 7: Enochlophobia (Part 1)

Fear of crowds

.

.

.

He refused to believe he was sick, really. He wasn't. Though for precautionary reasons he went to the doctor about his terrible cough.

That seem to occur when Hinata was present.

He, apparently wasn't old enough to check into the hospital by himself or so Mikoto said. She sat beside him, casually flipping the page of a Child Care magazine. "Oh, Sasuke look," she pointed at a new diaper advertisement with a drooling baby. "Isn't he cute!"

He grunted, crossing his arms. She smiled sweetly. "Now, Sasuke I know you're at that age-"

"I've been at that age." He muttered before she had a chance to start the lecture.

She gasped and grabbed his forearm. "I'm too young for grandkids!" He glanced over at his over dramatic mother. "Or..." A light blush tinged her cheeks and she lightly patted his arm.

The corner of his lip twitched at her tone. She was not thinking that he was... "Or what?"

She shrugged slowly, "I shouldn't be so quick to judge." She pulled at the sleeve of her dress before looking up at him. "If you like...boys."

"I don't." He snapped.

"Sasuke, it's ok-"

He turned to her, she just blinked innocently. "Mom, I have plenty of-"

"Uchiha, Sasuke!" A nurse called. He smirked at his wide eyed mother before standing.

"S-Sasuke! Come here! What was that?!" He chuckled darkly before disappearing behind the wall. The nurse busied herself with the clipboard.

"Uchiha-san, what seems to be the problem?" She led him into a vacant room. He sat on the bed, trying not to move too much on the tissue like sheet.

He scowled at the petite woman. "Where's the doctor?"

She smiled. "I am the doctor," she flashed her ID before further irritating him with the sound of pen against paper. "Now, what seem to be the problem."

"I have this cough." He rest a hand on his chest.

She nodded and scribbled. "Do you smoke?" Her pen hovered for a moment.

He paused. "No."

She glanced up before writing more. "Well, when do you have this cough?"

He didn't know if he could trust this doctor. He didn't like the way she looked at him, how nonchalant she was about this serious matter. "Well," he started and she started scribbling.

Matter of fact, she never stopped scribbling. What in the Hell had he said that was so write-worthy?

He cleared his throat and stood up. Her brows lifted in question. "Uchiha-san, where are you going?"

He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Never mind." And so, he concluded when his mother pressed on trying to see why he left and he gave her a simple reply: he wasn't sick.

.

Hyuuga Hinata wasn't by any means stupid...well she didn't like to think she was...

She was fully aware of Sasuke's attempt to woo her, it was hard to keep a straight face sometimes. She honestly thought he would lose interest in her like he was known to do, or at least those were the rumors.

Yet, even after vomiting on him almost three times he was still chasing her - He was tempting, very tempting. Somewhere between refusing him and having food poisoning for two weeks, she started to maybe, just a little, like him. It was hard not to but that was just it. He had plenty of prettier girls yet, he liked her and because she told him he was afraid of love.

On that matter, she feared he was just pretending to prove a point. A dangerous point that could ultimately break her heart just when she finally moved on from Naruto. It was weird, she didn't love him anymore but she couldn't help but still get sad when he makes advances at Sakura.

She brushed her hair and sighed, "Love stinks."

Hanabi poked in. "You're in love again?" She teased.

Hinata pouted and turned to her sister. "No," she walked out of the bathroom. "I am not."

The younger sister laughed. "Yeah, says the girl wearing his shirt."

Hinata clutched the large shirt, "Shut up! G-go!" She fell on the bed as the girl left. She curled in the fabric. "So what?"

"HEARD THAT!" Hanabi yelled and Hinata fell off the bed.

.

.

"I won! I finally won." He stood and cheered. "Jokes on you, teme! You can kiss my big blond a-"

Sasuke raised a hand. "Congrats, you've been playing on Ghost Mode."

Azure eyes widen. "W-What?"

"After beating you twelve times I switched it," He yawned. "But I mean - you won, congrats."

"You fucking dick douchebag!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Hey, language," He rubbed his arm. "You've won your first game, what is that? Thirty-six to one?"

Naruto growled before plopping back down. "At least I can ask the girl I like out."

"And get rejected - painfully," He added causing the idiot to fume. "It'll be in your best interest to stay out of my business."

The dobe grinned. "Sakura told me you gave her food poisoning, good going Casanova."

Part of Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto in the face, the other part wanted to get someone to punch Sakura then the more stable part of him just wanted to be alone.

When he decided not to speak, something in Naruto thought it was perfect timing to- "Me and Sakura are dating."

Bored ebony eyes met the pair in front of him. "Oh."

He grinned. "Aren't you happy for me?" Sasuke rubbed his temples thoroughly tired of the hyperactive boy. "I'd be happy for you."

"Just sh-"

"Are you jealous?"

Sasuke squared his jaw and grabbed Naruto by the collar pulling him to the front foor. "Congrats, now leave."

"Wh-"

"Leave." He slammed it shut. "Idiot."

.

.

Sometimes Naruto liked to think Sasuke's greatest gift was his ability to look upset when he was really, actually excited.

He invited the brooding boy to the movies with him, Sakura, and of course Hinata. Naruto knew when his friend's brow rose just a fraction that he was bubbling over inside with happiness.

"Tonight could be the night, Sasuke." He smiled as onyx eyes glanced at him the back at the road.

"For what exactly?" He muttered.

"For you to ask Hinata-chan out!" He didn't miss the twitch at his jaw. "I mean, are you scared?"

"I'm not scared."

"Then why is it that the Almighty Uchiha Sasuke can't have the girl he wants?" He grinned. Sasuke refrained from telling the idiot that HE was actually the problem.

He let out a struggled breath when they pulled into the parking lot. It didn't take ten seconds to spot the bubble gum haired girl. Naruto looked as if he wanted to explode with happiness.

Sasuke walked calmly to the girl. Naruto yelled her names even though she wasn't even five feet away. Sasuke scowled and rubbed his arm. Hanging out with Naruto for a time longer than three hours and he got a very annoying rash.

Sakura smiled freely at the blond. Sasuke was relieved when Naruto told him they were together, not jealous. She looked much happier with the knucklehead boy. "Shut it, Naruto."

There was something wrong. Sasuke blinked. "Where is she?"

Naruto threw his arm over the pinkette's shoulder. "What if I told you I lied and this was just an excuse to hang out."

Onyx eyes twitched and the scratching commenced. Sakura frowned. "Look, Naruto you gave him another rash."

He pouted. "I don't think it's possible for my presence to give him a rash," Sasuke growled in irritation and showed him the red blotchiness on his arm. "Well, I've been wrong before."

Sasuke stepped towards the nervous blond. "W-What's going on?" He turned slowly to see Hinata in a rather large Christmas sweater and ripped jeans...holding four tickets, which explains why she wasn't there.

Sasuke rubbed his throat. "Nothing," He took his ticket, her wrist and the rest of his dignity and went inside.

He wasn't obsessed with her. No. That was crazy, only lunatics obsess over someone. He was not a lunatic. He just enjoyed her company, didn't want to share her with anyone else and...something he wasn't willing to think too hard about.

But he wasn't obsessed.

They look a seat in the middle, he sat on the inner seat because she didn't want to sit by a stranger. He was fine with that, whatever she wanted.

It was during the movie when he had to come to terms with himself. Was it normal for him to want to sleep in her scent? Was it abnormal for him to think that if he had to die he would want to drown endlessly in her eyes? He knew it was strange, and oddly enough he didn't quite care.

He couldn't have, not when her head was buried in his shirt because the movie was too scary. So he took a chance, cliched and probably just worn out.

He reached down and interlaced their hands, she looked over at him as he placed his lips at her knuckles. "Hinata..." He whispered watching the hues from the movie bounced off her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted.

She froze as he leaned over, not even half way... He waited, and it seemed like forever for her body to lean. His eyes never left her lips. Her hand shyly found the back of his neck when their foreheads touched.

Her heart was pounding as he moved to close the distance, her eyelids felt heavy feeling his breath touch her lip. A smile reached her before the sound of blood splashing, followed by a scream, then a shower of buttered popcorn fell on their heads.

They looked back at Naruto standing. His eyes and mouth were wide from screaming. "Oh shit!" Azure eyes met onyx eyes, and he swallowed. "...oh shit." He sat down.

.

Sasuke was silently fuming during the whole movie. He was so mad, he spent the whole time rubbing his rash and planning his painful revenge. After the movie let out, Sakura and Naruto disappeared.

Sasuke stood against the wall, the smell of butter smelled lodged in his nose. Hinata smiled as she walked up to him. "You're upset?"

He glanced over. "Is it obvious?" He muttered sarcastically.

She giggled before wrapping her arms around his torso. His eyes fell on her head. "I had a g-great time." Came her muffled voice.

He sighed. "Me too," She pulled back with a giggle. "What?"

She reached up on her tiptoes. "You missed some popcorn," her voice trailed off seeing his eyes. "Sasuke," He hummed still pissed about Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his neck before pecking his lips.

He blinked five times. "Unh."

She squeaked before burying her head in his jacket. "I'm s-sorry!" She felt him chuckle, it was a wonderful sound to listen to, his heartbeat was so strong.

"Hinata," He wrapped his arms around her smaller body. She looked up before feeling his lips on hers. The thumping her heartbeat went through was almost painfully.

He moved slowly over her lips, silently asking if it was okay and she nodded slowly leaning upwards. The many thoughts that ran through her head halted for this moment.

He pulled her closer until she could feel his thumping heart in her chest. Her hands found the nape of his neck when he gently bit on her lower lip.

Sadly oxygen was necessary and he pulled away. She panted against his chest, her face had to be flaming red. He pulled her away, there was a smirk on his lips. "Thank you."

She nodded before finding refuge in his arms. Lips still tingling and heart still racing, she vaguely heard, "I'll take you home." He took her hand and led her to the car.

Naruto fell from behind the corner, "Ne, Sakura-chan!" He stood up. "Today our boy becomes a man."

She smiled. "Let's not rush it," she took his hand. "She's good for him." They watched her rest her head on his arm as they walked to the car. "Alright, let's go."

Naruto grinned following his girlfriend, totally excited to see what's going to happen next.

.

.

.

**Author Note: And I know you are too! I hope this is pacing out well, tell me how'd I do! Greatly appreciated, baby bubbles!**


	8. Enochlophobia pt 2

Oh Phobias!

Chapter 8: Encholophobia pt.2

.

.

Fear of crowds

.

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't some alien or otherworldly creature. He wasn't some psychopath that simply mimicked human emotions, No. He was in fact human and that meant he felt...things.

Nervous was currently his most hated one.

Now if yanking out her hair, having her vomit on him - three times, headbutt the shit out of him and have popcorn rain on their head didn't make them official then...

Well shit.

He had originally planned this day, their first date, to the end but threw it away. What was the point if some unseen obstacle was going to bring either him or her pain? He rubbed his temples slowly. "Just ask." He gritted out.

He wasn't a spoiled brat, really, he just didn't know how to ask for things. People just gave him what he wanted but he mused sadly, "Can't buy people."

One could but he was sure that was illegal and Hinata wouldn't be happy as his own personal slave, servant or maid but the thought of her in the skimpy outfit was a pleasant thought. There was a knock at his window, refraining from jumping out of his skin, he looked over into two sets of unfamiliar opal eyes.

He rolled down the window. The younger girl sighed dreamingly which made him frown. "You are so beautiful."

The older male stepped away from the car. "We are Hinata's reinforcements."

So these were the people that were going to tell Hinata's father about him. He knew he had to kiss ass but he didn't have much of a choice. "Cool." He watched them standing there. "What?"

The guy crossed his arms. "What kind of man doesn't walk to the door?"

Strike One.

He got out the car and walked towards her house. The two... Ghost Eyed Freaks or GEFs trailed on him tightly. The older GEF opened the door, he assumed the house was going to be a mess of arts and crafts or cookies sitting on the table as he envisioned but it looked as if humans didn't live here.

Everything was white. White marble, white carpet, white furniture and it made the GEFs even creeper. He crossed his arms feeling exponentially out of place.

"Hinata hasn't spoken a word of you." The guy deadpanned before sitting on the couch.

"Well not to you, Neji!" The younger one snapped. "I'm Hanabi, Hinata's awesome sister and that prick is our cousin, Neji."

Sasuke nodded. He liked GEF bettter. "I'm Sas-"

"I know," She took his hands. "Sasuke Uchiha! Seventeen years old, captain of the basketball team, and you're dating my sister!"

He refrained from snatching away. "Where's your sister?"

"Getting dressed," Neji bit out. "Her father isn't home so I am their guardian."

"Cool." Sasuke sighed. Hopefully this was the worst of it. He checked his phone, he actually came earlier just to prepare himself but the GEFs caught him. "Can I sit?"

"No." Neji hissed.

Sasuke wanted to laugh. There was no way was a guy with more hair than his mother was going to scare him. "She loves you, you know?"

He looked at the little girl feeling a cough scratch his throat. "H-Huh?"

She nodded. "Yup. I know that because she was prancing around her room after the movie thing," she paused. "She tells me everything."

"That hardly proves anything."

There was a loud thud from upstairs that made everyone freeze, it was soon followed by a scream that made Hanabi scream and Neji jump. The trio ran up the stairs.

Sasuke paused seeing a lavender and only assumed that was her room. Both GEFs pushed pass him. He walked into the empty room and followed the sobbing.

Until Hanabi slammed the door shut in the boys faces. There was another pained cry. Neji sighed. "Leave it to Hinata."

The door soon opened revealing a soaking wet Hinata in a fluffy blue robe and Hanabi was supporting her until they got to the bed. "S-Sasuke!" She squeaked trying to close the robe more.

"What happened?" Both boys said.

She pointed to her ankle. "I... I s-slipped on s-s-soap!" She covered her face. "I'm so s-sorry Sasuke."

"Hanabi call 911, I'll go get the first aid kit and you-" Neji narrowed his eyes. "Watch her." Sasuke nodded as the GEFs left.

He sighed sitting next to the sniffling girl. "How did you slip on soap?"

She buried her face in his shirt. "A-Ano, it hurts!" He awkwardly patted her still soapy head. "I'm s-sorry."

"You're fine." He mumbled honestly. She looked at him with big lilac eyes before he bent to kiss her then he pulled back in disgust. "Soap in my mouth..."

She laughed at him. "S-Sorry."

.

Of all the places to spend their first dates the hospital was never the ideal spot. Hinata managed to get her over protective cousin and talkative sister to leave.

She did break her ankle and bruised her arm but besides that- "I'm okay, I'm okay." She repeated as Sasuke felt determined to help her with everything.

"You're not." He snapped. Uchiha Sasuke was never the caretaker but he would try. After elevating her ankle on the couch, he sat down allowing her back to rest on his chest.

"I k-know y-you didn't want to s-spend the d-day like this." She whispered.

"I wanted to spend time with you." He stated calmly.

"B-But-"

"Rest, Hinata." He told her and she had no choice but to do as he says...for a "nurse" he didn't have any patience.

.

.

Two weeks passed and Sasuke concluded he didn't like Neji as much as the GEF didn't like him. He didn't like him SO much he remembered his name.

Neji...doesn't that mean onions?

Sasuke was currently at the Hyuuga residence with his crippled... "Hinata."

She was eating a cinnamon as he massaged her leg. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you or are you not my girlfriend?" He watched her eyes widened before giving him that smile. The same smile that started the cough.

"A-Are you asking me?" She tucked a strand of hair away.

He blinked twice. "I suppose."

She giggled softly before licking her fingers. This was something else that was making being around her increasingly hard... as well as something more personal very hard. He didn't know if she knew that the things she did turned him on or was it completely innocent?

He felt like a dog in heat all the time.

"Um...okay." She finally replied. He blinked a few times. "I'll be your g-girlfriend."

He nodded before continuing to massage her leg. "Cool."

"S-Sasuke!" She pouted. He leaned forward careful of her ankle and kissed her. This was the only time he'll ever ate a cinnamon roll if it was from her. "C-Cool." Just as he pulled away a older man walked in.

Her face was beet red trying to push the boy further away. "Father," He looked at his daughter then the teenage boy with his hands on her. "T-This is-"

Sasuke stood. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

He walked over to the couple. "Uchiha, huh?" Hinata watched in horror as her father looked him up and down. "We'll see." With that he walked away.

"Un-"

Hiashi tapped his chin, "Oh, Sasuke."

"Sir?"

"You realize if you hurt her then I will have no choice but to make you disappear." He glanced over his shoulder at the stoic male.

"Of course."

"So be it." He walked upstairs. Sasuke sighed and sat down only to hear a yelp. He jumped up from his girlfriend's foot.

He covered her mouth. "Don't cry, I'm sorry." He cooed quickly.

Great, first five minutes and he was already causing damage.

.

.

Two months honestly flew by and Hinata hadn't even noticed. "So he forgot our one year anniversary." Ino snapped harshly.

Sakura scoffed. "Jerks, the whole lot of them! Naruto is so - argh!" She pulled at her hair. "I don't know if I want to punch his face in or kiss it off." As the girls talked about their boyfriends, Hinata sipped on her tea quietly.

Sometimes she wondered how her and Sasuke's first argument be like? Would she react like Sakura or Ino? "What about Sasuke?"

She blinked. "W-What about him?"

"He has to suck, I know!" Ino huffed. "Did you know he calls me Twig?"

The girls giggled. Hinata shook her head. "A-Ah, he is..." She blushed and shrugged. "He...is v-very touchy."

Sakura scoffed. "He's a boy, that's normal."

"I-It is?" She sighed in relief when they nodded. "Oh... T-then we don't fight."

Ino crossed her arms. "Is he being bossy! You have to stand up fo-"

She raised her hands. "N-No! He is great, really." They narrowed their eyes. "I really like him."

"Love?" Sakura smiled.

Hinata smiled brightly. "A-Ano, I-" That's when Naruto walked in. Sakura scolded him about busting in her house but he just laughed. Shikamaru walked in and collapsed on the couch which caused Ino to yell at him.

Warm arms wrapped around her. "Hey," he muttered in her ear. "Missed me?"

She turned to him and nodded breathlessly. "Y-Yes." He bent to kiss her slowly allowing her to stay comfortable. She smiled against his lips. "A lot."

He stepped back. "Let's go to my place." He watched her stiffen for a moment. "Are you scared?"

"I'm n-not scared." She intertwined their hands.

Sasuke looked at the loud couples. "We're leaving.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's fist. "Remember the thing!"

He groaned. "Yeah." Hinata looked at them curiously. "You'll see." She nodded trusting him.

.

.

"I was nervous!" She covered her face in embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled lightly in her ear as she leaned back into his chest. "S-Stop it."

He nodded knowingly before bringing his attention back to his older brother. Itachi was sitting on the couch, leg crossed and hand holding a coffee mug. He was to integrate the girl until Mikoto returned from the store.

"That was the twentieth question."

Itachi raised a hand, "And none of them needing your answer," Sasuke scowled as his brother turned back to his future sister-in-law or so he teased. "I don't why it's a surprise, mother will be a lot harsher."

Sasuke groaned. Just what he needed - spending another hour as one of his family members tried to find a faulty trait or habit of Hinata. "Well, until then."

Itachi stood. "I suppose, baby brother." He took Hinata's hand gently. "Hinata-san..." A blush ran from her face down her neck.

Sasuke coughed harshly. "G-Go away!" He growled as Itachi let go and threw a smirk. Hinata placed a concerned hand on his cheek.

"That cough is still around?" She asked softly kissing his cheek, jaw, the corner of his lip. He turned to her with a mischievous smirk. "S-Sas-"

He reached over trapping her between the couch and himself. He watched excitedly as her cheeks rose in color and spread over her face then disappearing under her shirt. "Un," He pressed his forehead to hers.

Sasuke liked to believe after these few months he successfully rubbed off in the mousy girl...into a less mousy girl. She didn't shrink away from him as she used to and now-

Her fingers tangled with his ebony tresses before pulling him gradually closer until their lips met. There was the initial peck before Sasuke deepened it while resting his hand on her leg.

Hinata liked to believe after these few months she had successfully rubbed off on Sasuke. All it took was harsh rejections and puppy dog eyes and for her to think that she had to reluctantly come to terms that he rubbed off on her.

Speaking of, she grabbed his wondering hand from leaving the safe zone. He chuckled darkly against her lips. "You were almost too late." She turned away, he was too much for her heart at one time. Being Sasuke, he didn't miss a beat and went to kissing her neck.

There was a drawn out moan and the sound of keys dropping. Sasuke pulled his lips from her exposed neck to see his mother with wide eyes.

Part of him wanted to continue, there weren't many chances when his reserved girlfriend allowed this but the other part of him-... No there was no other part.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" She rounded the couch to see a flustered Hyuuga. "Is this the same girl!?"

Hinata swallowed her fear, "U-Um... I-"

The woman reached over and took his ear before dragging him to adjacent couch. "What are you trying do? Make babies?"

Sasuke rubbed his sore ear. "No, but practice makes perfe-" She took his lips in her hand. He felt his mother tighten her grip on them.

Hinata wanted to sink into the couch and disappear. "Are you okay, dear?"

She glanced at the whining Uchiha to his mother. "Y-Yes ma'am."

"Did he hurt you? Force you?" She questioned. Hinata shook her head quickly hoping she would let go of the boy. "Good. His penis is small anyway."

With that he snatched away and Hinata was hyperventilating. "You wouldn't know!" Came his muffled reply as he rubbed his freed lips.

"How big could it have gotten?" She batted her eyes. "I changed your diapers," she turned to the panicked Hyuuga. "It was so cute! Me and Fu-kun called him pinky for the lon-"

"MOM!" Sasuke shouted.

Fugaku walked in the door hearing his wife talk about Sasuke's gentlemen areas and silently left again.

She shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with it," She plopped on couch with Hinata. "Nobody wants a monster siz-"

Hinata shot up and ran into the bathroom. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his mother. "You're cruel."

She laughed. "That's for the Doctor Appointment thing," she stood flipping ebony locks. "Now to find and hump your father." She walked out.

He rubbed his temples. "Ah, shit." He went to find his fragile girlfriend. "Hinata, come out. It's over." He knocked at the door to see it wasn't close.

She was leaning against the sink. "I...s-sorry."

"Excuse her," He muttered in utter annoyance. "She's a drama queen."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay."

He chuckled. "I hope so, you'll be seeing a lot of her."

"H-Huh?"

He started to cough and walked out. She frowned a bit. She learned a lot about Sasuke. Whenever he was nervous around her he coughed...really hard. She walked after him only to be pulled in his room.

This was her first time ever actually coming inside. It was clean, he had OCD to thank for that. Only thing that looked out of place was his unmade bed which she was going to avoid. "I'm taking you out tonight." He said walking to the dresser and started searching for something.

"W-Why?"

He paused. "Do I need a reason?"

She shook her head. "W-where to?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled out two colorful tickets. "Surprise."

.

.

.

**Author Note: The next chapter will be dealing with the actual phobia title! Also, for my overachiever-readers I recently made a tumblr where I'll be posting one-shots, sneak peaks, maybe requests and other junk. It's Kia8088 ...because some butt took KiaB, jerks. I mean I could have just added numbers behind it BUT... That would've been too smart. *face-palm* **

**Review, my amours!**


	9. Gymnophobia

Oh Phobias!

**Author Note: I'm still going to do the last phobia but I hit a MAJOR writers block for it. So, I asked for help for a new phobia and **_**Umnia**_** chose the Chapter Nine phobia. Thank you all who threw ideas in the pot! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 9: Gymnophobia

.

.

Fear of nudity

.

.

.

Sasuke liked to believe...secretly that his girlfriend was a witch. She placed spells on him to get him to do whatever she wanted. He was starting to believe that she controlled the bottle and made it land on him.

Whether she was a witch right now was neither here nor there because she had him helping her plant herbs...because he was too "manly" to plant flowers.

"Shovel," said Hinata. He grumbled and handed her the bright blue shovel. She smiled at him and it _almost_ made it all worth it.

"Are we finished now?" asked Sasuke. He wasn't some pansy that didn't like getting dirty but it wasn't his preferred thing to do with Hinata.

She patted the dirt and nodded. He let out a heavy sigh. "All we have to do is water them," said Hinata pointing to the water hose knob. He narrowed his eyes at her before marching over to the knob and turned it all the way to the left.

As he walked over he saw her confused face holding the end of the hose. "Its not working."

He looked down. "You're standing on it."

A blush covered her face when she stepped off then the water shot out...right into Sasuke's face. Her eyes widened and body froze in shock when he snatched the hose away. His whole outfit was soaked.

"I... I'm so sorry!" She giggled at his falling spiky hair.

"Five..." He muttered.

"H-Huh?"

"Four."

She raised her hands. "S-Sasuke, it wasn-"

"Three."

She took a step back. "It was an acc-"

"Two." He wiped his dripping face.

"I'll m-make it up!"

He paused. "Oh really?"

She nodded and stepped forward. "I'll d-" Her sentence was cut off by water. She squealed and turned away as he chuckled evilly. "Sas-Sasuke stop!" She laughed trying to run away only to trip over the hose.

He stood over his muddy girlfriend with a dark look. "Foolish little Hinata." He brought the hose forward and sprayed her until she rolled over his leg causing him to fall face first in the mud. She crawled over to her mud face boyfriend.

"You're s-so mean!"

He rolled over spitting out mud. "I'm just dirty," he smirked before she smudged mud all over his face.

"Now you're d-dirty." She laughed as he pinned her down and paused before kissing her.

"Dammit, we are seriously dirty."

She frowned and pulled grass off her neck. "Y-Yeah..."

He tried getting up only to slip again. Hinata laughed and pulled his face out of the dirt. "Fuck!" He rolled over.

She stood up and extended a hand. "C-Come on." He grabbed her hand and she fell again.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

.

.

She led him through the back of the house so they wouldn't track any mud. She opened the basement door where they took off their shoes and tipped upstairs. "There's a bathroom there." She pointed to the next door. "I'll wash your clothes."

He grabbed her hand. "Get clean with me?"

Her eyes widened. "W-What?! I c-can't - I..."

He tilted his head. "Breathe."

She nodded. "I...We c-can't do that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" Even through the drying mud he could see her blush. Teasing her was so fun. "We're the only ones here."

Her mouth open and closed. "I... S-Sasuke..." Tears brimmed her eyes. "I'm so-"

He took her chin. "It's okay. No need to rush yourself." She sniffled. "Seriously, it's okay." She nodded and stepped back.

"O-Okay." She whispered as he walked into the bathroom.

.

He picked up three shampoo bottles. "What the...fuck?" He narrowed his eyes at the girly scents. "Where are the manly smells?" He paused hearing the door creak open and remembered Hinata said she would get his clothes.

Back to his decision. "Smacking Strawberry, Honey, I'm Strong or...Tropical Breeze?" He muttered.

"I l-like the last one."

He froze completely hearing the second voice. There was no way... He went to turn but she turned his face away from her. "Hi-"

"Don't look!" She pleaded.

He was now feeling nervous about this whole thing. He was in no way serious about showering together. Hell, he hadn't showered with anyone since he was six and Naruto just showed up. "Hinata..."

She swallowed. "I... I'm s-scared."

"Then why are you in here?!" He snapped.

"D-Don't yell at me!"

He crossed his arms and started feeling self conscious about his bare butt being exposed to her. He inwardly winced preparing for whatever kind of pain he was about to experience. "I'm not yelling."

"You a-are..." She mumbled. He heard her teeth chattering.

"Are you cold?"

"Y-Yes."

"Get in front of me," he heard her gasp. "I promise not to look."

"Promise?"

He nodded and closed his eyes feeling her fingers touch his bare back. As she moved around his side, he moved back. Her back leg tripped over his foot. "Hinata!" He caught her falling body.

Her eyes widened even more feeling his front gentlemen areas on her. "Ah, let me go!"

Out of fear he did and she dropped onto the cold shower floor. "Shit, Hinata."

She whined rolling over holding her nose. Her eyes landed on his standing body and let out another scream and tried standing only to push him off balance. His face landing on her chest. "S-Sasuke!"

He pushed his face up. "Oh, fuck it." He muttered before kissing her hard. She managed to giggled against his lips and kiss him back.

She pushed him back to see his face. "I c-can feel it," whispered Hinata. "Y-Your mother was wrong."

.

They sat in the living room silently. "I was joking." He confessed.

She looked over at him. "W-What?"

He rubbed his neck. "I wasn't serious about showering together. I knew you were scared."

Her face burned. "S-So I..."

"Faced your fears. I'm proud." He grinned at her pouting face. She stood up with her pillow and proceeded to suffocate him.

"I saw y-your privates!"

He managed to get the pillow away. "I saw yours an-" she grabbed a different pillow. "You're going to kill me!"

"Good!"

He pulled the pillow down but instead of her lips falling romantically on his. Her forehead busted his lip and her knee came forward and caught him right between the legs.

"S-Sasuke!" She cried. "I'm s-sorry!"

If he was right about her being a witch then he was surely under her spell and when they weren't causing bodily harm to each other, he didn't mind...too much.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Sorry, it's Hellah short! But I believe I'm going to start doing requested phobias. It'll be fun. What do ya think? Let me know!**


End file.
